Using Sterecon, the 3-D length of all the branches of the bronchial tree in newborn rat lungs was measured, and a 3-D model was created. This framework was used to construct a computer modelling system for aerodynamic flow throughout the lung. The work was presented at Focus on Microscopy 95 in Taipei, and used as part of a Habilitationsschrift by Dr. Kriete.